El juego de tu vida
by bitha-granger
Summary: Cuando ella lo vio en las duchas, tal cual como Dios lo trajo al mundo... Bella juró que podía morir de un paro cardíaco. Se alejó de la tentación escondiéndose tras la puerta. Sonriendo maliciosamente al descubrir que tenía el mejor empleo del mundo.
1. Presagio

Capítulo 1:

En la desolada oficina de las ligas mayores, se escuchaba como un eco lejano las teclas del ordenador de la última sala de conferencias.

Aquella mujer de aspecto dócil y delicado era una excelente trabajadora. Rogan Brandon había pedido cinco jugadores para la próxima temporada. Bueno, ella los tendría. Aquel maldito bono debía e iba a estar en su cuenta corriente. Había decidido que no se marcharía de ahí hasta tener por lo menos a una persona en su lista.

Una hora. Dos horas… Dos de la madrugada y ella por fin cerraba en ordenador. En su cuadernillo había cuatro nombres tachados con alevosía. El quinto estaba subrayado.

Jasper Withlock. Le había estado siguiendo el paso hace dos temporadas, pero tenía algunos problemas para controlar su temperamento… Isabella sabía que solo tenía un mes para tener a cinco jugadores profesionales y capacitados si quería ascender sus ganancias, pero nadie en su mente parecía ser suficiente.

Las primeras dos horas, después de ver videos de cuarenta chicos bateado, lanzando o corriendo tras una pelota, fueron agotadoras e improductivas. Después de las doce de la noche, decidió que la agresividad en el campo de Jasper Withlock era totalmente recompensado con su experiencia y destreza.

La ficha técnica del rubio estaba pegada en un mural frente su escritorio con una nota bajo la foto. "Pseudo bravucón" escrito con lápiz rosa.

Las oficinas principales de los "White Tigres" de Chicago estaban sobre su mismo estadio. Prefirió hacer una rápida carrera al campo de juego solo para respirar aquella adrenalina contenida. Aquel resquicio de testosterona alterada. Aquel espacio vital en el que nunca jamás entraría.

Dejó su chaqueta en las bancas y su bolso de marca junto a ella. Se sacó los tacos y subió su falda. Camino con sus medias sobre el césped sintético hasta llegar al home y cerró los ojos. Imaginó a mil personan gritando por ella. Se imaginó con un bate en las manos y el uniforme de un equipo… el que fuera. Imagino al resto del equipo, dispuesto en el campo… y a tres compañeros en las bases. Este era el punto de la victoria, era consciente de eso. Inhaló profundamente… la bola venía a ella, doblo los pies sobre la base y le pegó a la bola. No era un grand slam, ni siquiera en su imaginación podía crear aquello, pero corrió como si la vida se fuera en ello. Vio sus compañeros llegar al home… Bella corría y corría. Pero al llegar a tercera base tuvo un excelente romance con el suelo empolvado.

Con la cara baja, las medias rotas y su traje arruinado comenzó a reír con tristeza.

-si… este no es un juego para alguien como yo- dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia sus cosas.

Eran estos los momentos, en que agradecía que todo el mundo se fuera a las seis en punto a sus hogares.

Chicago aún brillaba en su maravilloso esplendor cuando Bella llegó a su casa. Un lujoso apartamento en el centro de la cuidad. Desde su sala se lograba ver a la perfección la magnificencia de la cuidad. Pero aquello, en ese minuto, era insignificante.

Lo único que quería era una ducha caliente, quizás algo de comer y volver a la cama con su ordenador para encontrar más postulantes.

Serth Clearwater. 19 años, bateador. Al lado de la ficha había una foto del muchacho. Ni siquiera aparentaba sus escasos años.

-Recien salido de la Universidad, becado por deportes en…

- Cunk. Cunk

Bella miró el techo de su habitación antes de concentrarse en el ordenador.

-Becado por deportes en…

-Cunk. Cunk

Volvió a bajar la vista a la ficha técnica del joven postulante. No alcanzó a leer dos líneas cuando los sonidos volvieron a arremeter.

-mierda- farfulló Bella empujando el computador por sus piernas y levantándose de la cama- quien va a la maldita azotea a las cuatro de la mañana a molestar.- refunfuño mientras se ponía una delgada bata.

Teniendo en cuenta que vivía en el último piso y llegar a la azotea solo era un tramo de escaleras, Bella decidió que el frío no la mataría… pero se equivoco.

Solo con poner un pie en el lugar, las brisas dirigidas en todas las direcciones posibles hicieron que los encajes de su bata salieran de su sitio.

Poca importancia le dio y siguió el "cunk cunk" molesto que le impedía continuar con su trabajo.

Pero en medio de la noche, con las luces bajo ellos sin proporcionar claridad, Bella se sentía inútil y perdida. El sonido de algo rápido y familiar viniendo hacia ella la hizo girar a la derecha lo suficientemente rápido para que su brazo recibiera el impacto de algo.

-¡AU!- exclamó poniendo la mano opuesta sobre el brazo lastimado.

De pronto, una sombra moviéndose en la oscuridad hizo que todo el miedo sentido antes se multiplicara por tres millones y lo depositara en su cabeza.

El peligro existe, es tangente… el miedo es opcional, rezaba su cabeza mientras pensaba en modos de escapar.

-¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué te cruzas en medio de una bola?

-Claro… es que el día de una chica no se completa si no es golpeada por una curva.

-¿cómo sabes que era una curva?- Bella quiso gritarle que era obvio, porque si hubiera sido una recta su giro a la derecha habría bastado para evitarla, pero la maldita pelota cambió de dirección en el último segundo. ¡Rayos! ¡Como dolía!

-¿Qué idiota practica en una azotea? ¿No tienes vida? ¿La opción de dormir no te atrae en lo mas mínimo?

La oscuridad del lugar, hizo que los ojos de Bella se acostumbraran rápidamente. La forma desordenada de su cabello y ese color… Swan supo inmediatamente quien era. Oh, por supuesto que lo supo.

Se agachó, tomó la pelota y aunque pensó en tirarla al vacío o en devolvérsela, terminó haciendo algo totalmente opuesto.

Se la llevó.

-¡Hey!- se quejó el acompañante- mi pelota.

-pues tendrás que ir a pedirla con la disculpa correspondiente por el golpe que seguro causa un hematoma en mi brazo.

-¿Qué idiota se cruza en una curva?

Bella llegó a la puerta de la azotea y miró la bola de cuero blanca.

-¿Qué idiota pierde una bola autografiada por Jackie Robinson?- dicho esto bajo las escaleras a paso veloz. Se metió a su casa y se deslizo contra la puerta. Mierda… tenía una pelota de Jackie Robinson…. Una pelota de Jackie Robinson que pertenecía a Eward Cullen.


	2. capitulo 1

Había viajado horas interminables en su auto, acostumbrándose nuevamente al agotador sol de Arizona. Chicago era mil veces más agradable. En el asiento del copiloto, habían diarios con los ranking y su infaltable computador con los datos de los partidos. En la radio sonaba el partido de los Yankees contra los Withe Tigers. Bella sonrió satisfecha y orgullosa cuando escuchó que Whitlock completaba otra carrera a la perfección. En su mente, mas que el sonido de los dolares en su bolsillo, se hallaba la imagen del rubio que se arriesgo a apadrinar.

Mientras entraba al repleto estacionamiento Bella recordó que había descubierto a ese chico casi por accidente.

-¡Bola!- fue lo primero que Isabella escuchó cuando tomó su asiento tras la primera base. "Eso no fue bola" pensó con tecnicismo. El publico a su alrededor comenzó a abuchear. El Umpire le decía al jugador numero 15 de avanzara a la primera base.

-¿que acaso estas ciego? ¡Eso era un strike!- recriminó aquel conocido entrenador en su espacio. Con pantalones oscuros y una chaqueta azul que decía "The Bears" en la espalda.

Isabella escuchó como unas chicas en su espalda elogiaban su belleza y su imponente figura… ella solo sonrío cómplice. Emmett y su agrado de causar pasiones.

-si vuelvo a escuchar lo caliente que es MI Marido de otros labios que no sean los míos, mataré a alguien- dijo la despampanante rubia a su lado.

Su extenso cabello castaño estaba amarrado en una despreocupada coleta sobre su cabeza, sus short oscuros y su camisa azul la hacían parecer una fans más equipo en vez de una importante reclutadora de las grandes ligas.

-calmate Rosie. Solo son madres algo necesitadas.

-Pues ese calentón de ahí. Es mi marido. Y no necesita a ninguna mujer además de a mi que le caliente la…

-¡entendí!- dijo la castaña rápidamente.

Rosalie Hale era una rubia plástica. O esa fue la primera impresión de Bella cuando conoció a la mujer de su hermano mayor. Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que Rose tenia de blondie descerebrada lo que ella de buena deportista.

Era, en vulgares palabras, una chica linda con lenguaje vulgar. Capaz de hacer que un marinero rezara un ave María después de hablar con ella si se lo proponía.

-Deberías dejar que estas tipas disfrutaran de su belleza. Luego ve a la cancha y demuestra quien es su dueña.

-claro que lo disfrutan… ¡mira como mueve ese hermoso trasero! Maldito idiota calienta mentes- refunfuñaba ella sin tomarla en cuenta.

Emmett era el hermano mayor que todo el mundo desearía. Siempre había sido el héroe de Isabella. Más aún teniendo en cuenta que su padre los había abandonado cuando ella nació y su madre murió poco después que ella cumpliera los cinco años.

¿Qué hacía un chico de 18 años con una niña pequeña? Isabella siempre pensó que lo más conveniente para el azabache habría sido llevarla a una casa de adopción y desligarse del tema. Él estaba en la Universidad, no podía cuidar a una niña deprimida y huerfana.

Pero él lo hizo. Y no solo la cuido. Fue su hermano mayor. Fue su padre y su madre. Fue su amigo y su respaldo. Ahora, veinte años después, Isabella veía a su hermano y no podía sentir otra cosa aparte de orgullo.

-míralo… ese tipo debe ser un maestro en la cama.

-con su porte e imponente figura. ¿Te imaginas el tamaño de su compañero?

La castaña conocía las peleas en las gradas. Solía observar los partidos desde la primera fila. Pero las peleas a las que ella acostumbraba eran más que nada, enfocadas en deporte. No el un ataque de celos.

-¡Hey tú!- dijo la rubia a su lado girándose hacia la chica que no debía tener más edad que la misma Bella.

-¿si?

-¿de quien eres madre, querida?- preguntó Rosalie cortésmente.

El resto de las madres a su alrededor se giraron disimuladamente interesadas en la conversación. Conocedoras del carácter explosivo de la rubia. Rosalie tenía apenas 32 años pero era una bomba con temporizador.

-de nadie en realidad… yo solo…

-¿Ves al chico de cabello oscuro que espera en tercera base?- la muchacha levantó la mirada hacia el campo. Bella se giró en la misma dirección. Decidiendo si debía alejarse de Rose y fingir no conocerla sabiendo que el espectáculo se aproximaba… o pedirle palomitas al tipo que estaba vendiendo en la primera grada- ¿Qué me dices de la rubia que esta de pitcher? ¿Consigues ver al pequeño rubio en el fondo del campo? ¡Pues adivina qué! ¡Todos esos son mis hijos! ¿¡Adivina de quién más?!- la voz sonó como si Rose estuviera sonriendo. Pero Bella, aún sin mirarla, sabía que a través de esos azules ojos había fuego y advertencia.

-Lo siento. Mi comentario sobre el entrenador fue…- decía la chica preocupada.

-inapropiado- completo su amiga.

-pues… niñitas. Si vuelven a imaginarse el pene de mi marido o siquiera pensar en su maldito trasero, voy a partirles todo lo conocido como cara e incluso me asegurare de sacarles uno o dos dientes.

Rápidamente las chicas tomaron sus respectivos bolsos y abandonaron las gradas. El resto de las madres comenzaron a reír. Otras felicitaron a Rose con una sutil inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Qué decías cariño sobre dejar que disfrutaran?

-nada Rosie- dijo Bella sorbiendo su bebida.

Bella hacia anotaciones sobre el catcher y pitcher en su cuaderno, a un costado puso: "buena sintonía".

Rosalie la miró y comenzó a reír.

-cariño, estas en el juego de tus sobrinos. Unos jóvenes de 10, 9 y 7 años. No en una preselección. Deja ese cuaderno a un lado y disfruta.

-lo siento- se excusó ella- es algo que hago sin pensar.

-será mejor que lo guardes y escondas de Emmett eso de "buena sintonía" si quieres que el pobre Thomas mantenga su puesto de Catcher.

Todo el mundo en las gradas comenzó a aplaudir cuando "The Bears" completo cuatro carreras en una buena jugada.

-¿qué tal el trabajo?- preguntó Rose – Emmett mencionó que se abrirían cupos en el equipo.

-si, estoy de caza- la castaña automáticamente.

-y… ¿haz intentado ver en Detroit?- Isabella se giró con una ceja alzada hacia su cuñada. Sabía perfectamente donde quería llegar.

-no.

-¿haz hablado con él? Al chucho le apasiona el Baseball tanto como a ti. Quizás con un puesto en un equipo más cercano ustedes… ya sabes.

Aquella era una extraña conversación. Sobretodo viniendo de Rose, cuando ella y Jacob se llevaban peor que el perro y el gato.

-ya… claro. No lo sé. Solo he buscado cosas aquí.

-¿Algún nuevo prospecto?- aquella pregunta, la hizo pensar en el cobrizo de la azotea. Hace una semana la pelota firmada por Robinson estaba sobre su mesa esperando que él fuera a reclamarla. Había sido un modo vulgar y necesitado para que él fuera a su departamento. ¡Nadie! ¡Absolutamente nadie! Perdería una bola firmada por Jackie Robinson así como así. Pero al parecer, aquel guapo conocido/desconocido, no sabía que la ladrona de su pelota, vivía al frente de su puerta.

-en realidad si. Recuerdas al chico Whitlock. Aquel que los llevé a ver hace dos años. Pues, he decidido que quiero arriesgarme con él.

Hubo un silencio, para ninguna de las dos resulto incomodo.

El público se puso de pie para aplaudir un homerun hecho por el primogénito Swan-Hale.

-creo que estoy embarazada- dijo Rosalie rápidamente.

Bella la miró con la boca semi abierta. Sin emitir un solo sonido.

-Rosie… ¿Qué han hecho con los tres televisores que les he regalado después del nacimiento de mis sobrinos? ¿Aún no lo toman como una indirecta?

-pues… si. Pero la casa es grande. Y aún hay lugares sin televisores- dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-ya veo… tendré que comenzar a regalarles condones, querida.

Ambas chicas se miraron y la castaña la abrazó rápidamente.

-felicitaciones. ¿Él lo sabe?

-aún no. Estoy esperando el momento.

-¿después de tres, cuál es el momento?

-¿uno especial?

Bella escuchó un revuelo en la cancha y miró hacia el diamante.

-¿Qué tan especial es que besen a tu hija de nueve años frente a su padre celoso y protector?

-Oh mierda. ¡Emmett!- gritó Rosalie tomando sus cosas y bajando de las gradas para calmar a su esposo.

-corre a calmarlo cariño. Ahí tienes tu momento especial.


	3. capitulo 2

Camino por los desolados pasillos del estadio provocando cierto eco con el sonido de sus pasos. Los chicos estaban con las prácticas, sabía que podía gritar hasta enfermarse en esos pasillos y nadie la escucharía. Caminó por el túnel que llevaba a la cancha, intentando mirar a hurtadillas. Pero el joven Clearwater logró encontrarla.

-¡Bella!- gritó desde el fondo de la cancha con la mano sobre la cabeza.

Ella alzó la mano en modo de saludo.

Jasper y el resto del equipo titular hicieron el mismo gesto. Los otros quince postulantes ni siquiera posaron su vista en la pequeña castaña.

Una ancha espalda, cabellos tan oscuros como la noche y manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones la incitaron a caminar hacia el diamante.

La castaña se guiaba por su instinto al elegir jugadores. Cada uno de los 12 profesionales con el traje oficial practicando en esa cancha habían sido pequeñas luces a las que ella les veía potencial. Pero su hermano era una sombra constante en la toma de decisiones.

Emmett había sido su tutor, su mentor y su mayor consejero a la hora de tomar la decisión final.

Ambos en medio de la acción.

Los titulares no se sentían molestos o cohibidos por la presencia de los hermanos. Todos ahí conocían el talento de la pequeña y hermosa castaña… todos lo habían descubierto después de coquetear con ella y recibir un golpe del gorila a su lado. También sabían que había que tenerla contenta. Ella era su único puente entre la cancha de los White Tigers y el anonimato. Los Brandon, dueños del equipo, no tomaban una decisión que Isabella Swan no hubiera tomado antes.

Paul, Ben y Mike se acercaron a bromear con la reclutadora mientras Emmett iba a buscar unos bates… Paul había tomado casi por costumbre poner un brazo alrededor de sus hombros o tomarla por la cintura. Bella estaba tan acostumbrada a sus acostumbrados movimientos que apenas se daba cuenta cuando ocurrían, Ben intentaba abordar el tema de las entradas para el siguiente partido sin mucho éxito y Mike se dedicaba a decirle lo bien que se veía esa tarde… los tres se alejaron de ella tan rápido como el hermano mayor volvió.

Aquello era emocionante en muchos aspectos. Bella estaba ansiosa por tomar un bate e iniciar las prácticas. Sentía como su pulso empezaba a acelerarse y sus manos sudaban. Aquello era su mundo. Poco femenino y lleno de sudor. Pero su mundo al fin y al cabo.

Tener a Emmett a su lado solo hacía aquella experiencia más placentera. Era como volver a tener 5 años y ver a su hermano golpear cada pelota que le lanzaban.

El enorme oso protector le tiró un bate a su hermana y caminó con una pelota hacia los postulantes. Todos se acercaron a Emmett como verdaderos imanes. Él era una fuente de seguridad y liderazgo alucinante.

Los titulares sabían que pasaría, ellos solo corrieron a sus posiciones en el campo…

-Esta es una oportunidad más, como muchas que se presentan en la vida. Es su decisión elegir si la aprovechan o no. Los próximos segundos de su vida serán categorizados como simples números… será su misión, si son escogidos, convertir a su numero en El Número. El baseball no es un deporte particular. Cada uno golpeará la bola y se encargara de robarle bases al equipo contrario. Pero necesitamos un equipo… sus corazones deben palpitar al mismo tiempo. El oxigeno que entre por los pulmones de uno, deberá ser el mismo que el de los otros. Se cuidarán los unos a los otros y nadie, absolutamente nadie será mejor que ustedes. ¿están listos para hacer esto?

Bella notó como los postulantes se paraban más rectos y sacaban el pecho.

-ahora corran al maldito campo e intenten ponchar a mi hermana.

De los ocho pares de ojos que la miraron rápidamente, Bella reconoció la burla en tres de ellos. Pero solo unos labios fueron capaces de expresarlo.

-¿ella? ¿En serio?

-¿qué fue lo que dijiste idiota?- Paul comenzó a moverse de su lugar para defender a la entrenadora. Pero la mirada fría de Emmett lo detuvo de golpe.

-¿a que puesto postulas?

-pitcher- dijo el susodicho a modo de reflejo.

Emmett le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a él, justo al medio del diamante. El resto del mundo corrió a la cancha.

Emmett se agachó, alzó la rodilla izquierda y lanzó la bola en una hermosa curva. Bella, que había levantado el bate apenas los chicos comenzaron a correr, movió sus caderas junto con el bate golpeando la bola en perfecta sincronía.

Ni siquiera se movió de su puesto, solo vio que la bola rebotara en el suelo del estadio antes de volver a poner el bate en su hombro.

-¿entienden lo que harán? El primero que logre tomar la pelota antes que toque el maldito suelo hará que pasemos al siguiente ejercicio.

El movimiento se repitió 3 veces más con Emmett de pitcher y Bella de bateadora. Luego el hermano oso le entregó la pelota al chico que la había mirado en menos antes de darle una oportunidad.

-si logras que mi hermana falle un solo tiro, te salvaras de la golpiza que quiero darte cuando la practica termine- le dijo el azabache al chico

El chico tiro 3 veces sin que Bella se complicara en responder.

-¡vamos idiota! ¿No puedes con ella?- gritó Paul causando las risas del equipo titular y ambos entrenadores.

Para su cuarto lanzamiento, el chico estaba tan nervioso que apenas le puso efecto a la bola. Esta chocó con el bate de Bella y volando, un segundo después, por toda la cancha.

-Por favor… pongan algo de voluntad. Quiero continuar- dijo Emmett, buscando otra bola al ver que la última iría a las tribunas.

Pero la bola jamás sonó contra el suelo de las tribunas… porque jamás choco contra este. De pronto, la bola atravesó todo el campo en un ángulo bastante lento hasta la mano izquierda de Emmett que estaba en medio del diamante.

Vestía unos jeans oscuros y una musculosa blanca bajo una camisa azul con cuadros. Las manos en los bolsillos y el cabello despeinado. Bella supo quién era inmediatamente. Lo habría sabido aunque no lo hubiera visto.

El espectador se sentó en la primera fila sin decir una sola palabra… Emmett se quedó mirándolo 5 segundos antes de voltearse y caminar hacia Bella.

-yo traeré otra bola y hare que estos inútiles avancen… tú harás que ese tipo en las tribunas este desesperado por jugar para nosotros.

-pero Emmett…- se apresuró a decir ella cerca del colapso nervioso.

-Bells. ¿Has visto su lanzamiento? Si puede recorrer distancias largas, imagínate lo que puede hacer con fuerza a cortos metros. ¡Ahí tienes a tu pitcher!

La castaña quiso decirle a su hermano que sabía lo que podía hacer a cortos metros. Su brazo aún amoratado era una muestra de sus cualidades a corta distancia.

Quizás hubiera dejado pasar su moretón… lo habría echo si no tuviera 40 millones de mariposas dando vueltas en su estomago y los pies a punto de ponerse en huelga.

En la universidad había elogiado sus jugadas tantas veces que Bella creía que él no sería capaz de alguna hazaña que ella no conociera… pero no, ahí estaba él, impresionándola de nuevo.

Caminó a través de la cancha y bajo por el túnel más cercano a las galerías en las que él se encontraba. Pensó en lo estúpida que fue por haber tomado un camino tan fácil… estuvo a punto de llamar al joven Seth pata no estar a solas con el espectador.

Subió y bajo las escaleras correspondientes antes de pararse tras el asiento del cobrizo por un metros exacto.

-Emmett quiere que juegues para él. Bueno, para los White Tigers.

Aquella cabellera se dio vuelta y Bella tuvo que sentarse al ver su sonrisa y sus ojos verdes fijos en ella.

-lindo Home run. Pero prefiero mi bola autografiada, Isabella.


	4. Capítulo 3

Con su acortado metro cincuenta y dos, ella brillaba como las estrellas más grandes en el universo. Alice Brandon, la segunda hija del matrimonio Brandon, era la única persona en el mundo que no deseaba tener un palco en el mejor estadio de Chicago… y a la única que le regalaban uno para su cumpleaños.

Su hermana mayor, era los ojos y los oídos de sus padres, la luz que guiaba su camino. Y Alice, hace años había dejado de intentar sorprenderlos.

A los catorce, Alice era porrista de su colegio. A los quince, era la capitana del equipo de natación. A los dieciséis, la número uno del equipo de baile. A los diecisiete ya tenía 14 trofeos con su nombre en las paredes del colegio… y para sus padres era como si apenas respirara… desde ese segundo, se rebeló e hizo totalmente lo opuesto. Si a sus padres no le impresionaba su extenso expediente, seria una chica problema. Pero después de reprobar tres ramos, ir a la sala de detención cada día y quedarse en la cárcel tres días, entendió que ella simplemente era invisible para sus padres. Sobretodo cuando la que pago por su retiro fue Bella y no sus progenitores.

Alice, dejó su casa apenas tuvo el dinero suficiente para pagar su vida por si misma. Jamás le pidió un solo centavo a nadie, trabajó y estudió día y noche. Por años, la única comunicación con su familia era una escueta carta pre-fabricada de navidad que su madre le enviaba… eso y las cartas con calidos afectos que le enviaban los empleados de la casa.

Ahora, con 25 años, era la diseñadora de modas más elogiada por las revistas… y la mejor amiga de Bella.

También con 25 años, volvió a ser "_visible_" para sus padres… solo porque su hermana había muerto en un accidente automovilístico con su novio.

Con sus pantalones negros apretados y una blusa blanca que ella misma había diseñado, piso por primera vez el pasto sintético del diamante.

Con lentes oscuros, escondiendo sus verdosos ojos, se acercó a Emmett por la espalda y perdió todo el recato que debe tener una diseñadora de modas al correr hacia el hermano oso y saltar sobre él.

-¿pixie?- preguntó el azabache, olvidando su imagen de tipo cruel y malo con los postulantes- ¿Cuándo llegaste enana? Se supone que debíamos ir al aeropuerto la próxima semana.

-hace tres horas. Quería sorprenderlos- dijo ella sonriendo y separándose del azabache, buscando a su amiga. Se sintió solo un poquito mal al mentirle tal descaradamente al único concepto de hermano que había tenido…. Pero desde que Bella le había dicho que cierto tipo estaba ahí… ella había pedido los boletos por inercia. Olvidando que se había jurado no volver a siquiera mencionar su nombre.

Entre ambos azabaches había cierta química que nadie podía entender. Cierta relación que incluso Rose había mirado con otros ojos en su tiempo.

Emmett era un padre defensor para Bella. Y una pareja apasionada para Rose… pero solo con Alice podía compartir aquel sentido del humor tan característico. Un humor que ambos compartían. Del que podían reírse de si mismos y disfrutar aquello.

-vaya- dijo el grandote mirando a la pequeña amiga seriamente- ¿Qué rayos paso con tu cabello? Y… ¿se puede saber qué demonios haces con esos estúpidos tacones en este hermoso césped?

-estos estúpidos tacones como tú les llamas- dijo ella golpeando el pecho bien formado de aquel que consideraba su hermano- cuestan mas de la mitad del sueldo de tu mejor jugador…. Además- dijo ella, mirando sus hermosos zapatos- los diseñé yo misma. Y mi cabello creció soquete. Pasan muchas cosas en cinco años. Pero tú estabas demasiado ocupado fornicando con Rosie y engendrando hijos que no tenías tiempo para ir a verme. ¡Eres un gran ingrato! No debería siquiera dirigirte la palabra.

La pequeña cruzó los brazos sobre su cuerpo y miró al gigantón con los ojos entrecerrados.

-ya pixie, no es que yo este muy feliz que te hayas perdido los cumpleaños de tu ahijada. Pero no me quejó.- Alice no pudo dejar de sentir culpa al escuchar aquellos y se lanzó nuevamente a los brazos del hermano oso.

No es que el momento durara mucho porque Emmett se vio obligado a separarse de ella cuando el equipo al completo corrió a su lado. Cinco de ellos intentando sonreír en lo que seguramente para ellos se consideraba "sexy". Otros cuatro la miraban con miedo. Solo pudo conocer a uno. Paul.

-¡que ostias! Creía que la hija de los grandes estaba muerta- Dijo una de las caras desconocidas.

Emmett iba a dar el primer golpe por el comentario estúpido pero la mano de Paul fue más rápida.

-la muerta era Olivia. Por suerte, la gemela bonita sigue viva.

Un incómodo silencio rodeo al ambiente.

-vaya, dijiste que no volverías. Ahora que lo hiciste, ¿qué se supone que le diga a Bella? Estaba a punto de entregarle mi corazón- dijo Paul, lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo el mundo riera, mientras se acercaba a Alice y se inclinaba hasta abrazarla.

-Sam- fue la voz de Emmett dirigiéndose a uno de los jugadores más antiguos, mientras Alice seguía en los brazos de su amigo- tú tienes dos hermanas menores, ¿cierto?

-Así es- respondía el aludido.

-¿qué le harías a un tipo como Paul si se acercara a tu hermana menor?

-metería su cabeza en su culo.

-ya… ¿quieres explicarle lo que le pasará si se acerca a cualquiera de mis dos hermanas?

El equipo comenzó a reírse de la amenazaba y Paul se despegó de la azabache con las manos en alto. Todos caminaron hacia el campo de juego siguiendo las instrucciones de Emmett, sin pensar siquiera en quejarse.

Y justo en ese momento, cuando cada uno tomo su lugar, lo vio. Vio al motivo de adelantar su viaje. Vio porque se tragó su orgullo y volvió a ver a sus padres. Ella no quería ese palco… Alice quería una excusa para entrar al estadio y volver a verlo. Aunque lo odiaba con cada fibra de su ser… eso no cambiaría. Pero, aun así, quería verlo. O que él la viera. Que se diera cuenta que había perdido a una gran mujer. O eso se decía cuando se bajo del auto e inhalo hasta entrar al estadio.

Jasper Whitlock… El gran Jasper maldito/bastardo/traidor Whitlock.

Se dio cuenta que su hermana tenía razón. Olivia y ella no conversaban ni para navidad… no se daban palabras de amor ni para su cumpleaños. Y si era justa con la difunta, Alie debía admitir que no era solo culpa de su gemela… durante años Olivia le entregaba sonrisas y ella las despreciaba o las ignoraba. Después los papeles se invirtieron… pero de las pocas veces que hablaron, Alice entendió que su hermana era una genio.

La azabache podía recordar la voz suave y melosa de s hermana diciendo "_mientras antes te enamores, menos sufrirá tu corazón. El amor es como la peste hermanita, de pequeños es insignificante… mayores será horrible. ¿qué te digo? Es la única calamidad de la que se enferma todo el mundo y no quiere sanarse_"

En ese momento, a los 15 años. Aquellas palabras no significaron absolutamente nada para Alice… después de conocer a Jasper, cada comentario en contra del amor era la mejor de las verdades para la joven Brandon.

Ahí estaba él. Ignorándola… nuevamente.

Si la azabache era sincera consigo misma, debía aceptar que cuando vio en el periódico una foto del rubio su corazón palpito cuarto veces más rápido de lo normal. Fue peor cuando leyó la noticia y se enteró que el innombrable trabajaba para sus padres… Y que fue nada más y nada menos su mejor amiga la que lo arrastró al equipo.

Había una cita de Bella en la noticia; "_Es un brabucón reformado, solo espero que no lo suspendan tanto."_

Esa misma semana había marcado el número de Bella tantas veces queriendo gritarle un par de verdades sobre _su brabucón_, que su celular le daba como opción el teléfono de Bella cada vez que desbloqueaba la pantalla.

Si era sincera, Alice debía aceptar, que todo aquel odio que le profesaba, cada gramo de ira en su cuerpo dirigida a él, se evaporó. No importó la incontable cantidad de lágrimas que derramo. Él era… él. Perfecto y atrayente. Olvido que verlo a los ojos, era olvidar la gravedad y aferrarse a cualquier superficie para mantenerse a su lado.

Alice creía odiarlo tanto que su rostro estaba fijo en su memoria, solo para gozo de su ira. Pero no era así.

Sus recuerdos no le hacían justicia al brillo de sus ojos. O a sus labios finos…. O al color incomparable de su cabello.

-¿qué miran tanto? La chica ya tiene un hombre por el que desvelarse- fueron las palabras de Paul.

Si había alguien en ese mundo, o en cualquier otro, que se nombrara su mejor amigo, ese no sería Paul. Él era su confidente, su oposición personificada. Así había sido desde el día que lo vio por primera vez, intentando conquistar a su hermana…

-espero que Jamie esté bien- le dijo este último mientras corría de vuelta al diamante.

Y Jasper, que había evitado juntar sus miradas como si la vida dependiera de ello, la miró fijamente al escuchar un nombre masculino.

Ella casi sintió alivio al ver… algo, en su mirada. Fuera lo que fuese. Se conformaba con un algo.

Sin embargo, ¿Cómo lo sabía Paul? ¿Quién le dijo de Josh? ¿Por qué su hermana se lo encargó a ella si nunca tuvieron buena relación? ¿Había hecho bien en aceptarlo? O quizás solo se trataba del choque emocional por perder a su hermana y aceptar cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerla cerca, aunque nunca lo hicieran de pequeñas.

¿Era acaso su sentido de la culpa por enterarse de su muerte y recién saber que ella tenía un hijo? ¿Estaba bien criar a su sobrino como si fuera su hijo?

La imagen del rubio fue suplantada por un pequeño de ojos azules y cabello negro. En pequeño de 4 años. Alice se dio cuenta que la imagen de un niño de esa edad siempre estuvo en su mente… solo que con el cabello rubio.

Si las cosas no hubieran pasado, como pasaron. Ella lo tendría. Tendría a su pequeño rubio. ¿Sería el destino quien la llevó a Jamie?

Ella solo dejó de darle tantas vueltas a lo que ya estaba hecho.


End file.
